


【翻译】【McDanno】My Type

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Steve McGarrett, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Danny "Danno" Williams, 窒息play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: 在审讯室里面对犯人，即将暴走的Danny。
Kudos: 11





	【翻译】【McDanno】My Type

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407079) by [Mest489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mest489/pseuds/Mest489). 

面对着审讯室里的犯人，Danny快要暴走了。他们逮捕了一个英俊的年轻人，据众多目击者指证，这个有着来自夏威夷和密歇根的血统的Eliot Richards正是最后被看见分别与五名不同的无名氏死者待在一起的那个人。而五位死者全都是在阴暗的小巷里被残忍杀害，牙齿被拔掉、手指头全部失踪。这些人都有一个共同点：金发碧眼、体格健壮的白人男性。猜到什么了吗？

这就是为什么他，警探Danny Williams，要待在这里企图从这小年轻的口中撬出些什么来，况且他一向都很擅长问话：看，Danny这个类型明显是Eliot的菜，对方态度也特别主动，然而就是不坦白认罪，因此最后除了一堆调情撩骚之外他并没得到太多有用的信息。

那家伙还在那对他抛媚眼，暴露出自己的脖颈和手腕内侧——那是一种明晃晃的服从方(submissive)标志，大概想诱惑他冲动上头做出点什么来，这个场景特别搞笑，同时也让Danny感觉到了深深冒犯。搞笑是因为这小子在那低眉顺眼地发嗲了半天却完全没找对他的目标，而羞辱他的则是，Danny远在这小子毛都没长齐之前就会玩这一套了，然后这个白痴还居然觉得他有这个本事勾引到Danny为他放弃审讯程序？

人生就是这么艰难，为了继续让对方开口看能不能说漏点什么，Danny只得被迫反撩回去，这并不是什么难事毕竟他也曾经万花丛中过，还有过一位前妻呢。几句骚话没什么，但更往后的挑逗就让他感觉到了不舒服。他完全可以开口说些对方想听的，只不过没有一句是真心话罢了。不，他才不想把对方操晕过去，这一切都不对他胃口，包括这人和他的体格差距，他的声音，双手，以及体位的上下。

看，Danny也有他喜欢的类型：那是一个1米85的男人，有着强壮的肌肉，温柔的眼睛，布满纹身的古铜肤色，和杀人不眨眼的海豹部队背景；一位五零特遣队的指挥官，同时也是一位器大活好、深情体贴的伴侣，一位叫做Steve McGarrett的火辣性感顶级攻。那个人就在一墙之隔的地方通过藏在Danny衣服里的微型麦克风监听着这一切，而且Danny很肯定此时他已经气炸了。

“我打赌你会喜欢我的，警长，如果我们能换个地方干点更快活的事的话”Eliot的柔声细语甜腻得让人提不起兴趣，他给了Danny一个充满暗示的微笑，说真的，Danny比较希望他给他一份认罪书。“你会在夜店里约我出去吗？”Eliot炯炯有神的眼睛游移在Danny全身上下，而后者居高临下地笔直站在他面前，希望Eliot能知道他对他嘴里说出除了犯罪自白之外的东西没有一丝一毫兴趣。尽管如此，Danny还是注意到Eliot瞟了几眼他左手的地方，“也许，警长，你还少了一样东西来达到你的目标。”这个狗娘养的还敢耍这点小聪明，表面上是挑逗实则在拿他开涮。

不过没关系，因为现在他知道怎么把话题扯到受害者身上了。“嗯哼，可能吧，不过我倒不在意这些，因为我男朋友应该不会想看到我到处勾三搭四的，他可是个控制狂。”Eliot的表情在他眼里从玩世不恭一秒切换到了怒气冲冲：“你有男朋友还在这里和我撩了半天骚？！他就那么下贱到不值得你一点尊重吗？”好，现在开始有进展了。“不，事实上他是我的上司，除了涉及到街头火拼、武力肉搏、赶鸭子上架的计划、滥用警察执法程序、或者为了开个餐厅花钱如流水之外……我都听他的。”那个家伙看起来愤怒又困惑：“什么？算了，我告诉你，你就和他们一样，都是满口出轨谎言的骗子！你们只会做的就是虐待自己的伴侣！”

在那一刻，Steve打开了审讯室的大门。其他所有人早都下班了，现在时间已晚而且这家伙也没啥威胁性：从麻醉剂测试痕迹显示出，他只能通过不涉及到武力的方式才能药倒受害者从而得手，再加上以这人的小身板当胸一拳估计都能打死他。他听到身后Steve向他走近，知道他的男朋友打算出马了。虽然不符合正当办案程序，好歹起码能让Eliot开口。

温暖灵活的双手游走到了他的腰胯间而后紧紧扣住，Steve从后面贴到他的背上，用属于指挥官的沉稳声线在他耳边问道，声音大到足以让他们面前的人听得一清二楚：“你搞定了吗，宝贝？”滚烫的唇舌吮吸着Danny的耳垂，让他无法自抑地逸出一声叹息。

他花了不少的时间才做好准备变成他想要成为的那个人，将他性向中的这一面表露出来；曾经的他不知多久才能够放纵一次自己，他先是一名警员而后晋升为警探，再然后他成为了一名父亲，这意味着他的肩膀上压着整个世界的重量，在任何时候都必须保证一切在他的掌控之中，因此他无法轻易地就这么卸下这一切。然而，Steve击溃了他和他内心的恐惧——就像在其他任何事情上一样。Steve在Danny甚至无法直视自身的时候依然尊重着他，在他无法去爱一个人的时候依然给了他自己的爱，引导他吐露出埋藏在内心最深处的渴望；远在他们发生关系之前，Steve就已经是他的救赎。他不那么抗拒Steve简单粗暴指挥官模式的很大一部分原因，则是他隐隐饥渴地希望能成为那番狂暴攻势的中心目标。而如今，即使他还是会挑战他搭档的每一个决定——毕竟江山易改，本性难移——在两人独处的时候，他会更愿意放手让他的男友来好好照顾自己。

“还没呢，宝贝，这个Eliot挺难搞的。”他伸手握住了Steve潜入他腰间的双臂。他的男友正亲吻着他的耳朵，然后是脖颈，Danny侧过头露出更多地方让他尽情舔吻吮吸。他闭上双眼，真希望两人此时此刻能身处其他什么地方。一个充满厌恶的声音将他唤回了现实中：“你们这些死基佬，看来这就是为什么你对我没兴趣，你就是个万人骑的婊子！其他所有人都恨不得马上把我拖上床，那些全是有妻有子的出轨骗子！只有你，忙着翘起你的屁股送上门给像他一样的这些男人操！”听到这话Steve的臂膀绷紧了。

他发出一声野兽般的怒吼，那让Danny瞬间硬了起来，估计还会让Eliot吓个半死；他的身体被翻转过来对上了一双深沉而贪婪的双眼，下一秒Steve就像在每次准备好好操他一顿之前一样吻上了他：一只手扣着他的后脑，另一只手则往下逡巡直到抓住他半边屁股蛋狠狠揉捏，那力度足以让他抓紧了Steve的衬衫呻吟出声；Steve的嘴唇就像要吞噬了他一般，舌头扫过每一处早已熟悉的领地，当这个吻结束时他被紧紧拥在一副结实的胸膛上，Steve将脸埋进他的颈间：“他是我的。”那股震颤自上而下传遍了他的全身。

“啊……”Eliot听起来目瞪口呆的声音，让他终于想起了自己身在何处以及为何还待在这里。虽然刚才感觉很不错，但当下工作任务要紧。他面向Steve轻声道：“谢了，宝贝儿，不过我觉得Eliot现在准备开口了。”Steve危险地看了被拷在椅子上的那家伙一眼，清了清喉咙回答：“赶紧结束。”Danny不自觉地笑出声来：“当然，马上就好，长官，除了我们的嫌疑人的签字画押之外你还想要点什么吗？”Steve放开了他保持了一点距离，重新恢复到他们的工作模式：“我现在有不少我想要的东西，不过一份认罪书也不错。”他转身离开了房间。

他平息了一下自己，转过身之后看到了Eliot嘴巴大张得像条脱水的鱼，这人看起来还有点移不开眼：“所以那就是你的男朋友。”Danny哼了一声表示肯定。“我现在知道你为什么没反应了。”先前他声音中的火热已经消失，取而代之的则是好奇：“那为什么是你在这里？如果他才是boss的话？”Danny笑出了声，这家伙有够奇葩的。“因为目前我更能胜任这份工作——”他的话被打断了：“因为他们长得和你很像？”这的确是一部分原因，不过他说服Steve来让自己进行审讯，仅仅是出于这个案子更需要以策略取胜，而不是靠他搭档爱好的暴力刑讯那一套。

“因为我是个警探，这就是我的工作，而且他或许在名义上是我的上司，但我们的搭档关系是平等的。”事实就是如此，他可以骄傲地说出口来。“而且就你刚才对我的那番侮辱，他没一拳打在你的嘴巴上就不错了。”这小子看起来并无羞愧，反倒更像是世界观受到了挑战：“所以他没有对你呼来喝去吗？”Danny可不是在这里接受审讯的那一个，不过就这人的情况或许角色转换会让进展更快。“噢，他试过了，不过没成功，我可不是那么容易被使唤的，他从第一天我揍了他那张漂亮脸蛋一拳开始就明白这一点了。他很尊重我，现在问题是，谁没有尊重你？”

在那之后，他满意地看着Eliot的防线崩溃了，开始长篇大论地抱怨着他的前任是如何虐待他、给他的只有挖苦和打压，控制着他的一举一动甚至有时还打他；事后又承诺永远不会再犯，实则是在他不违抗对方的前提下不再重犯，而他一次又一次地原谅了他，直到最后发现他早已结婚生子，老婆浑然不知自己丈夫的出轨；当他终于鼓起勇气反抗时，那人将Eliot活生生打进了医院。Danny还记得他的医疗报告上显示他曾经受过的头部钝器撞击外伤对他的大脑额叶造成了损伤，这据医生说在最好的情况下将会导致他的社交能力障碍，但后续则没有更多信息了。

可以说，他被打过的脑袋给他造成了一些比社交障碍更严重的后果：他解释了他的犯罪过程，以及将受害者的身份信息装在一个塑料袋里埋在他邻居的后院。明早他们会去现场确认，现在他的工作已经完成了，他终于可以去休息休息，或者找Steve来继续刚才对方挑起的事，随便哪一项都好。而当他走出审讯室的时候，Steve已经不在那了。

很好，这个大榆木脑袋把他丢在了这里，然而随后电梯门打开，有两位穿着制服的警员走向他，一位稍年长些，另一位年轻的看起来像刚从警察学院出来：“Williams警探，我是Oke警员，这位是Kalani警员，我们来这里带走犯人进行拘押。”奇怪，他没叫过任何警察来啊？“我能问问你们为什么会在这里吗？我没有叫过警员护送Eliot去牢房。”

年轻的那个看起来很吃惊，倒是Oke警员镇定自若地回答道：“McGarrett少校通知了HPD，他跟我们说你们俩有事要先走，而我们需要将犯人带到警局关押起来，他已经准备好签字认罪了。”他应该生气的，拜托他才是那个让Eliot伏法的人好吗？但老实说他这一天已经够欲求不满了，在Danny正要将Steve那根超棒的老二放进嘴里的时候就被一个通知新线索的来电打断，所以大概Steve在离开审讯室的时候和他想到的是一处去了。

“好吧，他是你们的了。”他在关于犯人监管链调动的相关文件上签上了名，将那人交给Oke警员，陪同他们进电梯上到对方所在楼层。当门重新关上的时候他全身放松了下来，在五零总部的一片寂静之中他注意到Steve办公室的灯还开着。他带着被Steve单方面决定将Eliot转交给HPD的不爽走了过去：“那是什么意思？”他其实没有生气，只是不喜欢这种状况外的感觉。

Steve抬起头注视着他，看不出多余的表情：“他们走了吗？”什么？“没错，Steve，他们走了，带着我们的嫌疑人，就是我让他招供的那一个。为什么要专门派两个穿制服的来押他走？你明知道我能胜任这个，甚至还能完成得更好。”他沉浸在自己叽叽歪歪的抱怨当中以至于没注意到Steve已经从椅子上起身走向他，之前的面无表情被欲望所取代，紧接着他就感觉到一双手托住了他的面颊，使他不得不停下抱怨抬头望向自己的男友。

“是我做的，Danny，因为我受不了你和他待在一起多一分钟。”有一万句回嘴的方式涌到Danny的嘴边但没有一句最终出口，因为在他想要取笑他男朋友的占有欲的同时，这也让他感觉超他妈的辣。“你想那样吗Danny？”他迷茫问道：“哪样？”Steve轻吻了他一下：“你想要像那个人说的一样吗？”噢，原来是这么回事，Eliot对他性偏好的错误判断惹毛了Steve。“不是这样的，宝贝，他根本不了解我。我早就告诉过你我想要的是什么，而且你也都好好满足了我不是吗。”他甜蜜地柔声低语着。知道这能再一次让对方安心下来。

那双捧着他脸颊的手往下滑去，微微扣住了他的脖颈。这让他的老二再度硬了起来，他叹息了一声，将全部掌控权交付给了Steve。“那也是真的吗？你会对着任何人掰开你漂亮的小屁股，只要他们能够给你你想要的？”脖子上的力度又加重了一点点，正好足以让他双膝发软的同时仍然得以开口道：“不，只有你，宝贝儿，没有其他人，只有你。”他双手紧紧抓着男友的手腕，希望能让他施加更多的力度。

“真的吗Danny？你要怎么让我相信？”游戏现在开始了，Danny有多爱他这件事他早已让Steve明明白白知道，但掐在他脖子上的力气越来越大，这总是能够让Danny沉溺其中，变得饥渴不已。“我脑子里全是想着被你操，想着你的老二在我身体里，我们合为一体的感觉……”到此时他已经开始呼吸急促脸颊涨红，他知道如果轻敲两下Steve的手腕这股力度就会马上松开，但那不是他想要的，他需要的是第二天早上带着淤青的指痕出现在那里。“今天，当我准备吸你的大家伙的时候电话响了，我真希望它能够马上消失掉，让我接下来能够把你整根深深含进去……”他喘息着道：“让你射到我的喉咙里面，用你的精液喂饱我，让它成为我今天的第一餐。”

他的脖颈突然被松开，他刚发出一声不满的轻哼就被他男朋友的嘴巴给堵得严严实实，Steve的手抓紧了Danny的头发、他的背脊、他的屁股，那双手用力抚摸着他的全身上下。直到他被大力松开，头发复又被狠狠扯住：“那就证明给我看，骚货，你到底有多想要我，你今天的最后一餐就是我的精液。到明天我就会满足你的愿望，让你第一口尝到、第一顿吃下去的就是我射出来的东西。”被一路拖到Steve的沙发上坐下，他动手解开男友的皮带扔到地上，将他的裤腰和内裤往下扯低好让那根漂亮的阴茎弹出来——他一直爱看Steve这副模样。他抬起头望向爱人的眼中，那其中的爱欲和渴求让他中毒一般上瘾。

他一只手握住Steve的性器，用脸颊挨着蹭了蹭，轻吻了一下这根家伙，作为对给予他一切快感的感激和对即将发生一切的期待。“你知道我有多想要你的对吧Steve？这就是我多年来的一个春梦——我们俩在你的办公室里干起来。”他舔了一口性器顶端，引出了男友的一声呻吟。“宝贝，来操我的嘴好吗，我想酸疼到第二天早上。”Steve发出一声低吼，扯着他的头发让他脑袋往后仰去：“在这之前，亲爱的，我要让你告诉我，是谁在爱你？”这一环节他喜欢，并且可以说已经成为了他们的日常做爱程序之一；一开始他还有点适应不了，但这确实有助于打开一些连他自己都不知道的心结。“是你爱我，Steve。”他说出口的那一刻，只感到有一股暖流环绕他的全身。“你是谁的？”“你的。”“准备好了吗宝贝？你明白规矩的。如果你觉得太过了的话就告诉我，然后我们就慢慢来。”他生气地呼出一口气：

“我知道Steve，快点来操我嘴巴，规矩我懂。现在我能享用你的老二了吗？”听到Steve发出的笑声“这么迫不及待？”他张开了双腿：“Steve，如果可以的话我要让你的老二埋在我身体里，一整天一整天地干我的嘴和屁股，今天我已经被撩得够够的了。”听到这个，他的爱人变得严肃起来：“最后一件事，Danny，眼睛看着我，我想要看着你的同时操你漂亮的小嘴。”而他唯一的回应便是张开双唇，将双臂背到了自己的身后。

Steve一点点将自己的阴茎塞了进去、小心地干着他的口腔，好让他慢慢适应他的尺寸。他在那东西抵上他的喉咙的时候努力放松下来，然后让他爱人的阴茎捅得更深直到他的鼻子紧挨着黑色卷曲的耻毛；他的双唇大张着淫荡地紧紧包裹住Steve性器的根部，那双泪眼朦胧的蓝眼睛按照要求努力望向他男友的脸庞。“你永远不知道在我眼里你有多漂亮，你对我来说有多完美”那只原本抓着他头发的手抹掉了Danny脸颊上的一滴泪：“我爱你，Danny。”紧接着他开始动了起来。

一开始还是缓慢悠长的抽动，直到Danny开始欲求不满地含着Steve的家伙一次次做出用力吞咽的动作，引得对方咆哮起来：“婊子，你就想要来粗的是吗，我现在不会对你客气了我的宝贝儿，我的小荡妇”紧接着他又快又狠地一下下干进Danny的喉咙里，有几下出乎意外地狠力将他的脸撞向Steve胯下的动作之野蛮，让Danny一想到这会让他的双唇因此变得红肿就忍不住呻吟了出来。

他的发丝被扯住，被按着头随着Steve性器的动作上上下下地移动，他的伴侣脸庞因快感而扭曲，那目光直直穿透了Danny的灵魂。而他的心脏为此而欢呼雀跃，因为他所渴望的根本就是如此这般被占有。这在很大程度上令人动容：他，心甘情愿地全盘交出控制权，躺在他的爱人身下两人共赴极乐；或许最让他欲罢不能的，其实是看到Steve是如何为了Danny方寸大乱完全失控，看到Steve有多么需要他，看到他能够将Steve撩拨到何种程度。

Steve的一只手现在扣着他脑袋，另一只手摁住了他的鼻翼阻止呼吸，那根性器正连根捅进他嘴巴里：“你喜欢我在你身上玩窒息play的感觉对吧，这感觉如何Danny？知道吗，我如果继续让你这样下去的话，你会含着我的老二晕过去。”这话让他硬得发痛，他爱死了荤话模式的Steve。“我赌那感觉你一定喜欢，”他的视线开始变得模糊。“你可以随时阻止我Danny，只要闭上眼睛就好。”所以现在就是一场意志力的斗争，他感觉自己的肺部火烧火燎的，但他仍然努力睁着他失去焦距的双眼，他在意识不清的边缘只感到自己他妈的从来没这么性奋过，说真的。他饱受凌虐的喉咙开始痉挛着，努力让空气流进自己的肺部。

“你这个疯婊子——”他的鼻翼被松开，头发被往后扯让Steve的阴茎从他口中滑出去，他大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，嘶哑地咳嗽起来：“你这笨得要命的小荡妇，我告诉过你随时让我停下来，不是让你被我的老二噎到昏过去。”Danny抬头望着男友露出了微笑，双眼含泪仍然微微失焦，双唇红肿，当他笑起来的时候感觉自己的喉咙好像有火在烧：这一次是他赢了，他就知道Steve一定会投降，因为他永远不会伤害他。因缺氧而周身无力不得不将脑袋往后靠在沙发上，他声音沙哑地开口道：

“我还能坚持更久。”这话足以把Steve彻底惹火，他的回嘴得到了甩在脸上的一巴掌。他颤抖地呻吟出声，再一次被对方按着脑袋紧紧压在沙发背上，掐在脸上的手指陷进他的双颊，Steve此时此刻正整个人骑在他身上：“别给我再那么做，我现在要继续操你的嘴巴，用它来干好它该干的事情，好让你不会说出更多蠢话来。”他张开嘴然后下一秒Steve的老二就整根捅了进去，将他困在沙发靠背和他男友的胯下之间。他抬眼往上望去，只感觉自己的阴茎在裤子里勒得发痛；他的嘴巴被堵住，被猛操直到窒息，口水从嘴角流下来。可能是他看错了，但如果由他男朋友脸上的神情来判断的话，他会说那也许是Steve所见过最美妙火辣的景象。

“Danny，我要射了。”Steve的下身开始不断地进出，而来自他的精华正是Danny所需要的，于是他将原本背在身后的手抬起来固定住他男朋友的臀部，鼻子和嘴巴埋在对方胯下尽全力做出吞咽的动作。Steve浑身震颤了一下，然后Danny感觉到了温暖的精液从他口中的性器爆发出来，一路流进他的肚子里，让他餍足又心安。如同对待某种神圣佳酿一般将那东西饮尽了，他仰头望向他狂热地爱着的那个男人，他看到了对方是如何同样爱着自己，一分一毫也不比他少。

Steve小心翼翼地抽出了自己的性器：“让我来，宝贝。”他跪在Danny面前，后者仍然无法出声动弹，瘫软在沙发上因迫切需要释放而浑身发抖，只能任Steve拉开裤链从内裤里将他的掏出来，然后他的老二就被吸得忘了自己叫什么名字。他已经濒临快感的边缘太长时间因此坚持不了多久，当Steve给他深喉的同时望着他如同仰望自己的神祗一般时他再也忍不住射了出来。Steve往后撤去因此他的精液有一部分留在了他口中，Danny在那精疲力尽地喘着气，嘴角勾起了一个懒洋洋的满足微笑：“Steve，宝贝，你真是该死的性感。”

Steve没有回答，他从Danny大张的双腿间直起身来吻上了他，彼此交换着他的东西，有一些从他们的唇间滴落顺着Danny的下颌流下去，Steve又看了他一眼，注意到那白色的湿迹于是舔掉以后再次吻上自己的男友，舌尖交缠，因彼此相融的味道而发出呻吟。当他们终于分开时Danny开口道：“这个足够证明了吗Steve？”他又吻了对方一下：“只有一个人是我的菜，宝贝儿。”Steve抱着他用鼻子蹭他的脖颈：“嗯哼，那个人是谁Danny？”他轻轻笑了一声：

“他很高，皮肤晒得很黑，很性感，他就是一个野蛮人神经病，他在很多年前把我整个人绑上了贼船，让我爱上了生活在这里，甚至还改变了我的穿衣方式；从我第一天遇到他的时候就在警方执法程序上放飞自我，而且我好像还得了斯德哥尔摩综合症，因为不知道怎么搞的，我就是控制不住自己想要陪在他的身边。”现在Steve面对面注视着他问道：“他听上去就是个大麻烦，那你为什么还要继续在他身边待下去？你可以去找任何你想要的人，为什么非他不可？”这已经不是那个陪他玩这场游戏的Steve了，他的眼神太过温柔，里面的所有感情无所遁形，而Danny在那一刻下决心要让时间给予Steve证明，证明给他看他们之间是两情相悦，他们永远会满足对彼此的渴求，并且不仅仅是出于性爱快感。但现在他可以选择坦陈自己的那颗真心：

“因为我爱你，以至于跟着你出生入死都比不上无法留在你身边、你和其他人在一起、甚至你不爱我的这些可能性更让我害怕。”他还有更多想说的话，但或许就将那些留到下一次，留到下一处。“我真爱你Steve，最棒的是，你也一样这么爱我。”他们柔情蜜意地接着吻，忘了自己还在Steve的办公室里，裤子还没提上，下身还软着，但这一切都没有关系毕竟此时此刻只属于他们。而当明天Danny在Steve的床上、在Steve的臂弯中醒来，他依旧会如此温柔地吻着他，只因他是他的此生所爱。


End file.
